


Locker A087

by Insantiy_Washington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Love Letters, M/M, lockers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insantiy_Washington/pseuds/Insantiy_Washington
Summary: It started off small.





	1. Chapter 1

It started off small. Like little letters that would be stuffed under the cracks of his locker.

Tucker thought it was so cliche, cause like any other movie, there wasn't any name on the letter. Which killed him because of the things the letters would say.

Like I said, it started off small.

One day Tucker and Church got off the bus.

"Okay, so the square root of 36 is?..."

Tucker looked at Church. "What, am I suppose to answer?"

Church gave him the look. The Church look. "Tucker, this is homework. 1-50 all. Not even. And this crap is hard dude."

Tucker sighed. "I'm still pissed he gave us 50 freaking problems."

"Exams are coming up." Church shrugged, going towards their lockers. 

Tucker walked up to his that was next to Church, doing his locker com. "Dude, in about two mouths I'm probably gonna forget my locker com."

Church snorted. "You got all your numbers in the 40's, I got like 32 46 78."

He grinned at Church. "Great now I can break into your locke-"

Tucker stopped in mid sentence as a little piece of paper fell from his opened locker. "Huh?"

He picked up the paper, Church leaning over his shoulder as henread through it.

_Dear Tucker,_

_Expect letters for a few weeks._

Tucker looked and looked at the letter. The fuck?

"Dude," Church tried to hide his laugh. "You got an secret admirer who can't write a stupid full letter."

Tucker pulled the letter out of Church view. "Whatever dude."

As the first bell rang Church slapped his back. "Good luck with you admirer."

He watched as Church walked towards his class, then turning back to the letter. "More over the week?"

* * *

Tucker walked over to his desk, sitting down, and pulling out a piece of paper.

"Mind if I sit here?"

He looked up, seeing a blond with a thin scar over his right eyebrow looking at him. "Um, sure."

The blond sat down next to Tucker, pulling out a piece of paper as well, writing down what was on the board.

Tucker stared at him. "Hi."

The blond looked back at him sheepishly. "Hello."

He watched as the blond went back to writing. "I'm Tucker."

"I know."

Tucker made a face. "You do?"

The blond chuckled, looking at him. "Who doesn't? Lavernius Tucker! The captain of every sport in Blood Gulch High, the class clown of every hour." He chuckled again. "You stick out like a sore thumb."

Tucker snorted. "Jee, thanks."

"I'm Wash."

"Um...Wash?"

"It stands for Washington. David Washington."

"Oh."

Wash went back, again, to writing.

Tucker looked at the scar on his eyebrow. "Where'd that come from?"

He froze, feeling the scar on his face. "I-"

"Okay, class." Miss Grey walked in. "Get out your text books and let's get started.

Tucker pulled out the note as well as his text book. He looked around the room, guessing who would of gave him the note.

Caboose? No, Caboose is so stupid he probably couldn't even write the whole thing.

It was definitely not Church. Oh God. Tucker is having at the thought of his best friend giving him the note.

Simmons and Grif were out of the question. They're together right?

"Tucker."

His eyes snapped over to the front of the room. "Yes, Miss Grey?"

"Can you please repeat back what I just said."

"Um..."

Grey sighed. "Alright, page 52 everybody. Now, I want you to read..."

Tucker looked back at the note. 

_Dear Tucker,_

_Expect letters for a few weeks._

_* * *_

"Dude, could you stop that?"

Tucker let looked up from his computer chair that he was currently spinning in. "Why?"

"The chairs squeaky and it's annoying." Church frowned, going back to his homework. "When are you gonna start homework, T?"

"Soon."

Church sighed. "Your gonna suuuuuck...."

Tucker frowned. "I'm busy right now."

"Busy reading the note?"

"No!" Tucker ripped it away from his desk, shoving the note in a drawer. "Why would you think such a thing?"

Church snorted. "Why would I think such a thing...."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wash, what are you doing?"

The blond jumped, turning toward his friend North. "Nothing."

"Looks like he's," York came up in front of him, grabbing the little paper from Wash. "a little love letter."

"It's your fault!"

"You said you liked the guy!" 

"That doesn't mean you go ahead and give him a letter!" Wash screeched. "Now I have to give him more letters."

"I'm doing you a favor." York flipped down on the couch, grabbing the remote to the TV. "Get you head out of your shell dude."

"That's, not how that saying goes-"

"Relax Wash." North smiled. "What could go wrong?" 

Wash sighed. "A lot."

"Debbie Downer."

"Shut up."

* * *

 

Wash sighed, looking down at the piece of paper in his hands and back at the locker down the hallway.

 Locker A087 is what York told him. If York gave him the wrong number that'd be so embarrassing.

"If your not gonna do it I will." North whispered behind him.

Wash huffed, "I got it."

Wash walked over to the locker, looking at the note before slipping it through the little slots on the top of the locker door.

He bit his lip, speed walking back to North, passing him in favor of heading towards English class. "Let's go."

North chuckled at the color spread on Wash's face, following him towards their next class.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tucker chewed at his nails, looking at the two notes on his desk.

_Dear Tucker,_

_Do you know how much terrible my friends are? Sorry. They set me up to this._

He blanked at the longer note. Not longer then the last one but the hand writing more neat and looked like whom ever gave the note took time on it. Even though there throwing their friends under the bus.

Tucker tapped his chin, wondering about the people in the school he knew that had shitty friends. 

There's Palomo, but his friends aren't really shitty. Besides, Palomo would've spilled the beans that it was him on the first note.

Carolina? God for bid it being Church's scary of a bitch sister.

Sam? Yeah Siri's and Issac are pieces of shits but dear God not that scary guy.

"Tucker, you coming for dinner man?"

He turned around, looking towards Church. "Yeah dude."

Ever sense his parents started drinking and doing drugs, Tucker's lived with the Church's his whole life. 

Church's mother treats Tucker like he's never know his true parents. Calling him names like poor child or forlorn which Tucker thinks it means abandonment?

But growing up with Church your whole life, you get really used to the assholeness inside of him. So Tucker knows exactly what to say to Church to get under his skin.

Benefits of living with him.

Tucker made his way down the stairs, stopping by one of the windows. He made a face as he saw the house beside Church's.

"Wash?" Tucker looked at the other house. Seeing two boys and Wash messing around with xbox controllers. One of them hitting the council to turn off the game, getting Wash and the other angry.

"Tucker, dude, hurry up your foods getting cool!"

Tucker walked over to the kitchen sink and standing next to Church as they fixed up their food. "Has Wash always lived by you?"

"Who?"

"Washington. David Washington."

"The Washington's?" Church asked. "Yeah, they actually moved here last year. David went to some other school but moved when his friends did. Turns out he was to attached to them and had abandonment issues."

"Oh."

"Why? Do you like...him?"

"What!? No!"

"..."

"..."

Church sighed. "Whatever."

He picked up his plate, walking into the living room, sitting next to his mom.

Tucker frowned, pulling the note out of his pocket.

_\--My friends put me up to this._

Friend"s".


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay class, open to page 203. Today we're going to learn about World War I." Their teacher instructed, flipping open they're own copy.

Church turned towards Tucker in front of him. "Didn't we cover this at the beginning of the school year?"

Tucker grinned at Church, raising a hand and poking him in the nose. "Exams. Stuff we gotta know."

Church rolled his eyes, though a smile pulling at his face. "Whatever.

"Now," The teacher started. "I'm going to partner you up with one of your peers-"

Heavy sighs drifted across the room.

"Can't we pick our own partners!" Someone shouted.

They continued, ignoring the question. "I'm going to hand back the test you took on this at the beginning of the school year. You will use this as a study guide."

Tucker heard more groans and sighs at this. His pencil moving on his paper as he doddle little people on it.

Not stick people, real people. Little images of funny events. The one on the paper is Dexter Grif sleeping with still coming out of his mouth, Dick Simmons rolling his eyes.

"First partners are Richard and Dexter."

Church turned towards Tucker. "When the marriage?"

Tucker laughed, covering his mouth to try a muffle it.

"Micheal and Frank."

Caboose yelled yeah from across the room, running over to Doc and flopping down. The shy boy looking terrified as the mammoth came running towards him.

"Franklin and Butch."

"Oh God." Tucker mumbles, trying not to imagine what those two would talk about.

"Leonard and Carolina."

Church grumbled something to himself, getting his books and going over to his sister. Knowing she wouldn't come to him. Typical sisters.

"Lavernius and Davis."

"Um," Tucker looked over to Wash, the blond raising a hand. "Its David."

"Right, Lavernius and David. That's what I said." They corrected, continuing to name off partners.

"No it wasn't." He mumbled, looking up as Tucker walked over to his desk.

"Well hello, again." Tucker sat down, his books making a loud bang as it hit the desk. 

"Hi." Wash looked at Tucker a second to long before turning towards his book, opening it back up like he closed the book on purpose.

Their teacher walked around the room, passing out the old test, when Tucker got his he pulled it away from Wash's eye sight. Not wanting the blond to see the poor percent he got on his test.

Tucker wasn't the one of showing off his test or asking others what they got. The only person he does that to, is Church. But their like brothers so can you blame them? Church does the same thing to Tucker, but Church know not to make fun of Tucker's grades. Tucker can do it to Church cause half of the time Church has all A's. It's manly when Church gets a B. Then hell breaks loose at the Church's house.

"Sooo," Wash began, looking at his own test, flipping a paper before finding a question. "What was the treaty that ended WWI?"

Tucker bit his lip, thinking of treaties. "Treaty of Brest-Litovsk?"

"No," Wash looked at Tucker, like Tucker was glass that could break any second. Tucker thought it was annoying. ",it's the Treaty of Versailles."

"Oh." Tucker felt his face heat up,  he turned towards his book acting like he was looking for his reason for choosing the answer.

"The Treaty of Brest-Litovsk was a peace treaty." Wash stated, flipping to a different page to where he found the answer. "The Treaty helped end Russia part in world war one."

He smiled at Tucker. "So close, but not so close."

Tucker smiled, they continued the question throughout the period. Tucker getting some answers wrong, but Wash did to, so Tucker felt...okay, for once.

Studying with someone he knew wouldn't make fun of him not knowing the answer.

They were the first ones to finish the assignment, Tucker rolling up little pieces of paper, throwing it at Church, knowing it was irritating the boy.

"Wait, your grandpa is a veteran? Cool!" 

Wash smiled. "Yeah, the days he would have a short leave he wouldn't stop talking about everything he did. I think I might join the military too."

Tucker frowned,  _Not you too._

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know anyone in your family who's in the military?"

Tucker smiled proudly. "My big bro."

"Your brother? Sweet. Does he tell you stories too?"

A sad smiled formed one Tucker face, remembering all the stories his brother would tell him. Some even being repeated. "He died in comeback."

Wash frowned. "Oh, sorry."

They sat in silence, Wash turning towards him. "Did you get to have his dog tags?"

"Yeah. Called dibs when he became a marine." Tucker frowned, sadness drifted over him at the thought of him already calling the tags when there was a chance Paul couldn't have died.

"Cool." Wash smiled, trying to cheer Tucker up. "Where are they?"

"They're right here-" Tucker felt the blood leave his face, his hand flying to his chest.

Gone.

Tucker let out a shaky breath. His heart racing as his gut started twisting and he felt like he was going to get sick.

They're  _gone._ He swore he put it around his neck that morning. But they're gone.

Gone. Just like Paul.

"See yah later."

Tucker looked up at Wash, he and the rest of the class had picked up there books and were half way out the door. Tucker didn't even notice the bell ring. "Yeah, see yah." 

* * *

 

"Church!" Tucker ran around the room, flipping things over. 

Pillow, blankets, clothes, everything. 

"Whaaaaat?" Church groaned, walking into Tucker's destroyed room. "Dude"!

"I'll pick it up tonight." Tucker opened up the drawer of his desk, searching in it before slamming it close. "Where is it!?"

"Where's what?!" Church watched as Tucker stood on his toes, trying to reach the top shelf to get to his box. "Tucker-"

Church walked over to Tucker, taking the box down for him with ease. "What's wrong?"

Tucker opened up the box, moving around the things in there before closing it. "I can't find it!"

"Find what?!" Church yelled. 

"Paul's dog tags!" Tucker brushed his dreads back, tears burning his eyes. "There gone!"

Church went over to Tucker, a hand laying on Tuckers shoulder. "Okay calm down, L. Your fine." He went around the room, grabbing his jacket. "I'll ask mom to take me back to the school, the Janitor might have found it by now or something."

"But-"

"It's fine Tucker."

Tucker watched as Church went down the stairs, the painic only leaving a little. Tucker had promised his parents that he would keep it with him at all times. It had Paul's ID number, as well as his social security number. This is the first time Tucker couldn't find it. When it wasn't on him he'd put it in Paul's box he made for Tucker years ago, or he'd keep it with Mr. And Mrs. Church, they would put it in a spot only them and Tucker knew.

But its not there.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Run Connie!" Coach Leonard yelled, his hands tightening around the clipboard in his hand.

Wash sighed as he tied his shoes. His shirt sticking to his chest with sweat. He looked around the track to spot Tucker.

"What's up Wash." Carolina greeted, grabbing her water bottle by Wash's bag, taking a swig from it.

"Good." Wash placed his foot on the ground after he finished tying it. Looking around again he turned to Lina'. "Where's Tucker?"

Carolina sat her water down, crossing her are and looking around the field. "Huh. Well Church said Tucker didn't feel good last hour. Said Mom picked him up and drove him home early."

"Oh." Wash frowned, watching as Carolina jogged over to South to help with stretches. He turned towards his group, walking up to North. "Tucker didn't feel well today."

"Aww, you miss him?" North smiled, putting his arm behind his back for one of the stretches.

Wash rolled his eyes. Though his face gave away him away. "No. I just haven't seemed in practice today." Wash switched arms, looking down at the ground. "He seemed fine during history. Turns out he didn't feel well during last period."

"Huh." North got on the ground, putting head to his knee while the other tucked underneath his thigh. "No wonder coach hasn't gathered us together to say we need to do what Tucker is doing blah blah blah."

Wash rolled his eyes, again. "That's because Tucker's good at this. Or any sport in general."

"You'd wouldn't think a Smart Alack he is he'd be the best one in sports."

Wash thought about that for a second, before opening his mouth to say something but suddenly get interrupted by Coach Leonard screaming at South.

Track, one of the  _funnest_ sport in Blood Gulch. By fun it means having Coach Leonard scream 24/7. And of course, the captain of the track team is the one and only Lavernius Tucker.

* * *

 

Wash grabbed his bag off of the bench, York doing the same beside him. "So Washy, how was track?"

The blond sighed. "Terrible. South kept on screaming at coach and Wyoming was fucking scared of the bees flying around."

York chuckled. "Oh you poor thing."

"We didn't get anything done!"

"Whatever." York rolled his eyes, heading towards the showers.

Wash huffed, turning towards his bag stuffing his gym clothes in side it.

He turned towards the door, though stopping when something caught his eye.

* * *

Tucker's never been so paranoid in his life. Feeling like something was gonna fall and shatter in the ground. Have you ever had that feeling? Like being in the bathroom with the shower curtain close but you know nothing is in there but you have to make sure. Or going up the stairs and have a feeling something watching you. Yeah, feeling things like that suck. Bad.

If Tucker wasn't gripping his hands together, he'd probably have a pile full of his dreads but his lap. His phone laid on his nightstand, his eyes staring around the room a few times but landing on his phone at any little move or sound.

It wasn't until he heard the sound of the screaming goat that he threw his hands on the phone. He never wanted to check messages on his phone in such a fast pass, he couldn't even type his password.

4732\. No.

7483.  _No._

8374\. NO.

Tucker had to calm himself down, just a tiny bit, until he finally type it in the four digest correctly.

But the phone was stupid and froze for a few seconds before loading on the screen that Tucker almost thought he typed it in wrong and was about to throw the useless thing across the room.

When it finally loaded to home screen, Tucker's face dropped when he realized it wasn't from Church. No, it was from some weird number. He was about to turn off the phone before the person sent another message. Tucker pulled up the conversation, reading the messages.

_???: are u Tucker?_

_???: i have something to ask_

Tucker chewed his lip, he was about to put down the phone before changing his mind.

_Tucker: Who is this? How'd you get this number?_

He waited and when there was no response he put the device on the night stand. Though jumping when he heard the goat scream.

_???: a friend_

_Tucker: Who?_

_???: I don't have to tell you_

Okay, so this persons an asshole. Great. But that doesn't help for why they're texting Tucker when he is in the middle of a crisis.

_Tucker: What do you want?_

_???: I think I have something that's yours_

Tucker froze. Do they have Paul's dog tags? Are they setting him up for blackmail?!?

He looked down at his phone.

"What is it..." He muttered to himself as he typed it on his phone. He hovered his thumb over the send button, until the screen went black.

Tucker froze. It died. His phone just fucking  _died_ on the time he needs it?! How does that even make any sense?!?! He charged it an hour ago!

"Fucking piece of trash!" Tucker screamed, throwing the device across the room. He heard it clatter, and to be honest, he didn't care if it broke. Church's mom was gonna get him a new one anyway.

He smashed his face in his pillow, and he felt like he was gonna cry. But boys don't cry, don't they? At least that's what Paul always told him.

" _Big boys don't cry." Paul grinned down at Tucker. "They're strong, and powerful."_

_"Ahem." Carolina huffed, walking past the two towards Church._

_"Well, girls are strong too. I guess." Paul rolled his eyes, but still having that smile on his face that always made Tucker feel happy._

_Tucker frowned,looking down at his hands. "What if I cried for you? Will I not be strong?"_

_Paul smiled at Tucker. "We cry for everyone little bro, and no matter what, your still the toughest little brother around."_

 He let the tears fall.

 


End file.
